wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starlite
"If forgiveness is acceptance to the past, then I might take longer to do so..." -Starlite Original coding done by Ice ((This OC belongs to Feather the EveryWing. All rights reserve to her)) Starlite is a NightWing who is unusually blue. Starlite Background Information Creator Deva-Rays, adopted by Feather the Everywing from Deviantart Main Attribute Shy Elemental Attribute Water Theme Animal Seal Theme Color Blue Theme Song TBA Character Information Age 9 Gender Female Tribe NightWing Orientation Heterosexual Goal TBA Residence Old NightWing Kingdom Relatives TBA Allies Nori Enemies Other IceWings besides Nori Likes Swimming, flying, happiness, blueberries, sunshine Dislikes Revenge, bullies, feeling helpless, gloomy days, murderers Powers and abilities Firebreathing, vision sending Weapons None Love Interests TBA Quote TBA A P P E A R A N C E Quote: TBA Starlite's most noticeable feature is that her main scales are blue, like the blue seas of the arctic. Her eyes are also deep blue, something that gives other tribes the distinction that she's a hybrid, but is not at all one. Starlite also has golden markings near her spine and on her horns, most of which resembled moons and suns. Her face has a few freckles that are light blue or golden white. P E R S O N A L I T Y Quote: TBA Starlite is quite shy as she doesn't like talking to people that much due to her hue, causing many to mistaken her for a hybrid. She is more of an introvet, and besides, loud dragons make her nervous. The baby dango smiles and is always Cradled in all its parents' love H I S T O R Y Quote: TBA Starlite was kidnapped as an egg away from her parents who lived by the old NightWing Kingdom near the sea by an IceWing, who lost her in a blizzard that was too strong even for it. While the IceWing dissapeared, the egg somehow survived in frozen water. Her father managed to retrieve her with help from a female IceWing under the lighting of a blue green aurora borealis. A few cracks were on her egg, but they weren't too serious. When she hatched, Starlite's parents were surprised to see her scales coming out blue. Even stranger were parts of her horns and wing membranes were gold. Rumors spread throughout the kingdoms about Starlite's scales, eventually reaching that of the IceWing kingdom. The vengeful IceWing kidnapped Starlite once more, believing that she contained powers and possibly animus magic. Held captive, the IceWing forced a nearly year old Starlite to try and find any sort of magic to come out of her. When she gave no results, the IceWing physically abused Starlite, and gave her barely any sort of food. Finally, one day, the small dragonet was near her limit. Unknowingly to the IceWing, Starlite did obtain powers, but being born under two moons as well as an aurora borealis, this gave her the ability to send others visions of the future. The vision was sent to her parents, and with the help of the IceWing army, they managed to rescue the small dragonet, who had fallen unconscious. The memories that were inflicted on Starlite during her capture, however, were difficult for her to forget. She often had nightmares about being trapped in the icy prison. She often would get really nervous whenever she saw an IceWing, and would black out as a result of this. This became even more of a problem after she fell out of the sky, breaking her left wing bones. Both of her parents didn't know what to do about this, and frankly, no one else had a clue either. Then one day, Starlite was sitting by a cliff, busily making a nice seashell necklace. However, the cliff gave way, and due to her broken wing, she fell into the sea, and it seemed death was inevitable. However, a SandWing IceWing hybrid named Nori managed to save her life. At first, Starlite was freaked out by the hybrid, but afterwards she came to the realization that Nori saved her life. By becoming friends with Nori, she eventually overcame her traumatic past. I wish I could forget what the IceWing did to me, but I'll never be able to do so. A B I L I T I E S Starlite is capable of fighting, but she doesn't do so unless if its necessary. She's able to manuever in flight in an average manner with the exception that her tail is more flexible than the average NightWing. Her unusual future sight vision allows her to send others visions of her location, and of others in dire situations. Starlite can only send them to those she truly trusts. But maybe, I'd be able to do so because of you. R E L A T I O N S H I P S WiP And I hope you help me move on ever more. T R I V I A WiP T R I V I A Little Blue Star.png|Starlite by Feather the EveryWing Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Characters